Letters To My Soldier
by DayDreeamer
Summary: Edward é um soldado perdido na guerra, sem cartas de casa ou alguém que se preocupe. Você sabe o quanto isso pode ser doloroso? Bella só queria ajudar alguém e dar algum conforto a quem ela nunca conheceu. Esses dois vão descobrir muito juntos, com um pequeno detalhe: a guerra, infelizmente, nunca tira férias.
1. Chapter 1

_Letters To My Soldier_

Capítulo I

- Cullen – ouvi meu sargento gritar – Correio para você.

Eu o encarei sem acreditar, porque eu estava aqui fazia 8 meses, ou talvez mais, você realmente perde a noção do tempo quando todos os dias são iguais e não existe uma folga, já que você sempre precisa estar alerta. Em nenhum dos longos dias desses mais de 8 meses, eu tinha recebido um pacote, uma carta ou seja o que fosse do exterior.

Era assim que nós chamávamos por aqui: o exterior.

No início foi difícil, não vou mentir e dizer que não doeu saber que tem gente no exterior que simplesmente me abandonou aqui e desistiu de mim. Por vezes, eu me pergunto se eles nunca pensam em mim, se eu estarei bem... se estarei vivo. Mas você acaba desistindo, porque é bem pior ficar pensando sobre como ninguém pensa em você.

- Cullen, está dormindo? – gritou o Sargento Hurley.

Me levantei rapidamente e me apresentei em sua frente.

- Não, senhor. Mas é impossível que essa carta seja para mim, senhor. – expliquei.

O Sargento Hurley suspirou e atirou a carta em suas mãos para cima de minha mochila.

- Any Soldier – ele disse.

E então tudo se encaixou rapidamente. Muitos caras por aqui que nunca recebiam cartas começaram, repentinamente a receber não só pequenos textos de gratidão, mas alguns pacotes com coisas pelas quais eu mataria. Coisas simples, mas que aqui mudam nosso humor em segundos. Você sabe... eu não lembro da última vez que eu usei um novo par de meias quentes e macias ou da última vez que eu provei chocolate. Quando os caras começaram recebendo esses pacotes, eu estranhei, mas aí Withlock que recebeu um, me explicou que tinha todo esse novo projecto chamado Any Soldier acontecendo. Ele chamou de projecto de gratidão, eu chamei projecto de pena. Alguns sargentos colocavam seus nomes num site e explicavam quantos homens tinham em seu plutão e quais as condições e aí você poderia mandar o que você quisesse que o sargento daria isso a alguém que nunca recebe correio. Como eu disse... projecto de pena.

- Com o devido respeito, senhor, eu não preciso dessa carta – afirmei.

- Abra essa merda e leia, Cullen – ele ordenou – Se não quiser, não responda, mas lembre-se que alguém só tentou ajudar e você ignorou.

E ele saiu.

Olhei o envelope com remetente de Washington, alguma mulher chamada Isabella. Eu não estaria abrindo isso nem morto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde que a carta de Isabella tinha chegado. Eu não li, na realidade eu nem abri, embora Withlock enchesse meu saco sobre como era bom ter alguém do exterior com quem falar e que enviasse coisas para você e de como ele deixaria de partilhar suas coisas comigo se eu não abrisse. Eu não abriria. Withlock partilhava algumas coisas comigo que vinham em seus pacotes. Não é fácil ter pasta de dentes aqui, então eu sempre aceitava.

- Cullen, estou indo com McCarty entregar nossas cartas pro exterior, você sabia que esse filho da mãe conseguiu uma foto da menina com quem ele está falando? E é gostosa – Withlock disse todo animado, mas logo se acalmou – Pena que minha menina é uma Mrs. Purrington e tem 76 anos, mas eu amo ela na mesma. Suas bolachas são as melhores.

- Bom para você – respondi enquanto olhava minhas meias e reparava que todas elas estavam preenchidas com buracos na maioria dos dedos.

- Então, você tem alguma coisa para enviar também? – perguntou.

Eu suspirei.

- Não, Jasper... eu não estarei respondendo aquela carta.

Ele suspirou e então saiu da tenda. Eu fiquei limpando minha arma até seu regresso. Nós estaríamos deixando aquele local em dois dias, já que precisávamos fazer reconhecimento de território longe de onde estávamos acampando agora, então os homens estavam limpando armas, tentando sacudir a poeira de suas roupas e colocar suas botas brilhando. O que era difícil, para não dizer impossível.

Algum tempo depois, Withlock entrou na tenda trazendo uma grande caixa em suas mãos e um sorriso ainda maior em seu rosto, logo atrás dele vinha McCarty com uma caixa pequena e um envelope, o sorriso era tão grande quanto o de Withlock.

- Correio para você, Cullen – McCarty gritou e jogou a pequena caixa em meu colo.

Eu agarrei esse pequeno pacote.

_Isabella Swan._

Mesmo remetente da carta que estava agora guardada no fundo de minha mochila.

- Apenas abra, Cullen – Jasper disse – Se não quiser pode dar para outro cara, mas leia a carta e abra esse pacote e aí você decide o que fazer com isso.

Eu olhei dele para o pacote. Talvez eu abrisse.

E eu abri, não naquele momento, mas dois dias depois quando tínhamos chegado no novo local de acampamento onde não havia nada além de sujeira. Eu abri quando todos os caras estavam respondendo suas cartas e eu quis ter alguém a quem contar como essa porcaria de dia tinha sido complicado e cheio de merda.

Eu abri o envelope primeiro e tinha nele uma carta, papel novo, uma caneta e um envelope com a morada de Isabella escrita numa letra pequena.

Eu deveria usar isso para escrever algo para ela?

Então eu deixei isso de lado e li sua carta.

_"Querida pessoa que está algures no meio do nada,_

_Como eu deveria começar essa carta? Eu realmente não sei o que dizer a alguém que pode querer ouvir tudo ou só ficar em silêncio por uns momentos, sem ouvir tiros lá fora ou sem ter que se preocupar sobre como vai ser o dia de amanhã._

_Você está bem?_

_Quem é você? _

_Eu queria poder te chamar de alguma coisa e perguntar se seu cabelo cresceu ou se você cortou do mesmo jeito que tinha quando saiu daqui, mas eu realmente não conheço você._

_Eu nem sei porque eu estou escrevendo para alguém que eu não conheço._

_O que eu sei é que você está longe de sua casa, defendendo um país que é meu também e defendendo uma honra que é de todos nós. _

_Obrigada por tudo o que o levou a deixar sua família e amigos e ir para o desconhecido._

_Obrigada por passar tantas noites sem dormir para manter a paz e o amor entre os habitantes de onde você está._

_Obrigada por comer tão mal e passar por dias tão complicados que você deve estar ao ponto de fugir daí, tudo porque seu país pediu e você acedeu._

_Obrigada por me defender de tudo, porque também eu sou América e também eu estou sendo defendida por você._

_Obrigada._

_Eu não quero ser do tipo de pessoa que só escreve sobre coisas sem sentido e se torna chata, mas eu queria muito enviar algo para você. Qualquer coisa que facilite sua vida por aí, mas eu realmente não sei o que eu deveria enviar. Você sabe... eu nunca estive na guerra._

_Então eu fiz uma lista de coisas que eu iria gostar de ter, mas antes eu quero que você me diga o que está fazendo falta por aí. Está fazendo frio? Eu deveria lhe enviar algum agasalho? Ou está fazendo calor e você precisa de algo mais fresco? Me ajude aqui, por favor._

_Eu acho que é isso, não vou mais gastar seu tempo._

_Fique seguro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Isabella Swan."_

Eu li e eu reli.

E eu me senti mal por ter esperado tanto tempo para ler, porque Isabella era realmente alguém que parecia grata e preocupada sobre como tudo era por aqui. E era tão bom saber que no exterior existe alguém que pensou sobre você, nem que tenha sido apenas enquanto escrevia essa carta, mas essa pessoa realmente parou e pensou: "Ele estará bem?"

Isso me animou tanto como nada tinha feito desde que eu tinha chegado aqui. Nem a pasta de dentesde Withlock tinha me deixado com tanta esperança e sentindo que aquilo que fazemos aqui todos os dias é o certo, que meu país precisa de mim e que... Isabella é alguém que pensa sobre como eu me sinto e sobre o que eu preciso.

E eu sorri, provavelmente pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui, eu sorri.

Peguei _minha_ carta, minha _única_ carta e guardei no bolso interior de meu uniforme, porque finalmente eu tenho algo que eu não quero perder.

E então abri o pequeno pacote em meu colo, que tinha um pequeno envelope que eu abri o mais rápido possível.

_"Soldado,_

_Eu não sei se assustei você com minha primeira carta. Se eu assustei, me desculpe. Não era minha intenção. Eu só queria enviar a você algo sobre o que pensar além de tudo o que você já vive por aí._

_Eu não escreverei muito dessa vez para não assustar você._

_Eu só espero que tudo esteja bem e que você esteja seguro. Eu realmente desejo que você não tenha respondido porque eu te assustei e não porque você está doente ou pior._

_É isso, eu não resisti e lhe enviei algumas coisas. Eu encontrei essa lista na internet, de um ex-soldado que disse que isso era o que mais faltava por aí, então espero que use e que lhe traga algum conforto._

_Fique seguro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Isabella Swan."_

Eu sorri de novo. Ou eu simplesmente continuei sorrindo, porque é impossível que esse sorriso tenha deixado meu rosto em algum momento. Então eu peguei essa segunda carta e guardei juntamente com a primeira. E olhei o interior do pacote em meu colo.

Parecia Natal.

Eu não sei se isso é tudo o que faz falta, mas isso é tudo o que eu mais desejava, tudo o que eu mais queria.

A primeira coisa que fez meus olhos brilharem foram as meias macias e quentes, que eu peguei e não perdi tempo, fui logo colocando no lugar das velhas que eu estava usando.

Meus pés agradeceram.

E eu posso ter feito uma pequena dança interior quando mexi meus dedos e não senti buracos nas meias de Isabella.

_Isabella_.

Eu acho que eu já adoro essa menina.

Então eu peguei uma pequena caixa e a abri. Era possível sorrir mais? Porque acho que esse monte de desodorante, pasta de dentes, gel de duche, escova de dente, toalhetes húmidos... eles fizeram meu dia.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi passar desodorante. Eu não sentia esse cheiro gostoso há tanto tempo que eu pensei ter esquecido como era. Foi bom, foi tão bom.

Mas tinha ainda outra caixinha. A melhor caixinha. Toda ela cheia de barras energéticas, balas, snacks, bebidas e todas essas coisas incríveis que você nunca teria acesso por aqui.

Nesse dia eu dormi melhor que em qualquer outro, porque meus pés estavam quentes, minha boca tinha sabor de bala e o cheiro do desodorante estava por todo o lado, mas principalmente porque agora eu tinha algo para ler antes de dormir.

Mas antes, eu respondi a Isabella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá pessoas lindas, espero que haja por aí alguém que tenha lido minhas outras fics, se não leu passe por lá ;)

Ok, essa é uma nova fic, estou pensando se será normal ou uma short, de qualquer modo, esse soldado tem muito para contar e para descobrir.

Deixem **reviews** meninas, porque esse projecto **ANY SOLDIER, existe! **Por favor, ajudem esses soldados, porque eles precisam de qualquer apoio. Entrem nesse site **anysoldier(ponto)com** e descubram como tudo funciona, é incrível.

Faça uma review, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

- Então você está dizendo que eu deveria ficar com raiva? – perguntei a Alice, confusa.

Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e se recostou no sofá.

- Eu ficaria – ela respondeu simplesmente – Bella, você escreve a carta mais cheia de "obrigada" de sempre, pergunta se um cara que você não conhece de lado algum está bem e se precisa de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa e então você espera... e o cara nunca responde.

Eu suspirei enquanto colocava minha segunda carta em um envelope.

- Você sabe que não é simples assim – comecei e Alice rolou os olhos já conhecendo meu discurso – Alice, eles estão no Afeganistão tentando sobreviver, aquilo lá não é uma festa, talvez ele nem tenha tido tempo para responder – expliquei e então o pensamento atingiu minha mente de novo – Eu só espero que ele esteja bem.

- Aposto que ele só é um idiota que vai usar tudo isso que você vai enviar para ele e nunca responder suas cartas, mas tudo bem – ela acabou por dizer.

Enquanto isso eu já guardava todas as coisas que eu tinha comprado para enviar para esse soldado que eu nem sabia se realmente existia. Eu ia comprar para ele apenas os produtos de higiene e as meias, que um ex-soldado disse que eram muito importantes, mas aí... quem vive sem bala? E se não houver muita comida por lá? Sei lá, eu acabei comprando um monte de barra energética e bebidas energéticas e tudo energético porque eu não quero esse soldado desmaiando naquele fim de mundo.

- Você deveria participar nisso também, Alice – acabei dizendo – Homens de uniforme, totalmente seu tipo – brinquei.

Alice gritou chocada e me atirou uma almofada.

- É por isso que está enviando essas coisas, Bellinha? Está querendo um soldado gostoso de uniforme só para você?

Eu rolei meus olhos.

- Não, Alice. Pelo que eu sei, ele pode ser um cara todo gostoso ou um velho sem humor. Eu estou fazendo porque eu realmente me preocupo.

Ela sorriu e veio me abraçar.

- Você sempre se preocupa – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto – Talvez eu envie uma carta mesmo, mas só vou enviar coisas se ele me responder.

Eu sorri e pisquei para ela.

- Muito bem, então escreva algo rápido e iremos enviar para o mesmo sargento que eu enviei, quem sabe você tem sorte e fica com um soldado que goste de escrever.

Alice escreveu uma carta nesse mesmo dia e nós duas fomos nos correios enviar tudo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Uma semana depois de enviar aquele pacote pro soldado, minha vida não poderia ser mais monótona, poderia?

Eu estava cursando o segundo ano de enfermagem. Todos os meus dias eram sobre escrever alguns trabalhos, pesquisar sobre doenças, descrever casos clínicos e tratamentos, me preparar para alguma prova... minha vida era muito sobre isso, ultimamente.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu poderia ter alguma animação, alguma novidade que desse algum brilhinho a essa vida infeliz.

Minha vida está tão triste que alguns dias atrás eu pensei em adotar um gato para me fazer companhia, isso sendo que eu sou alérgica.

Alice fica me enchendo o saco todo o dia sobre como eu deveria arranjar um namorado que alegrasse meus dias e tirasse as teias de aranha que já devem estar se criando _lá_. Eu tive que explicar que elas sempre estiveram lá, porque nunca ninguém tocou a... como Alice dizia? _Coisinha_? Eu acho que era algo assim. Ela gritou no meu ouvido por longos segundos que se arrastaram em longos minutos e me olhou com seus pequenos olhos muito abertos.

- Como assim nunca ninguém tocou em sua coisinha? Bellinha, precisamos ver isso!

Desde esse dia, Alice me trata como um caso raro que deve ser tratado o mais rapidamente possível. Eu ignoro ela a maior parte do tempo.

Talvez eu não vá conseguir fazer isso agora, já que ela está vindo em minha direção, dando pequenos pulos e abanando seus braços no ar. O que é ela? Alguma personagem da Disney?

- Bella, você não vai acreditar – ela gritou quando eu poderia apostar que ela estava longe o suficiente para ser impossível ouvi-la, mas você sabe... é Alice, ela não fala, ela guincha. O tempo todo.

Então ela chegou perto e saltou em meu pescoço, me agarrando e pulando, fazendo com que eu pulasse junto com ela.

Foi estranho.

- Eu tenho uma resposta – ela gritou animada. Eu fiquei confusa.

- Você fez alguma pergunta?

Alice rolou seus olhos e abanou um envelope perto do meu rosto.

- Do meu soldado, sua bobinha, ele me respondeu.

Então eu lembrei. Não que eu tivesse esquecido, porque eu continuava pensando sobre o soldado que nunca tinha me respondido e continuava pedindo muito para que ele estivesse bem e... vivo.

- Você já leu? – perguntei entusiasmada.

- Não, eu pensei que você pode ter recebido uma também, então se recebeu podemos abrir juntas, que tal? – disse sorrindo.

- Ótima ideia – concordei.

E nós fomos em direção a minha casa. Meu coração batia a mil a hora, porque eu queria muito receber essa carta e saber como ele estava, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha medo de não ter recebido qualquer respostas dele e ficar ainda mais preocupada.

Quando chegamos em minha casa e eu corri pro correio, Alice estava logo do meu lado saltando.

- Então? Recebeu a carta? – perguntou.

Eu tirei todos os envelopes e olhei um por um.

_Conta. Conta. Publicidade. Conta. Publicidade. Conta._

E doeu. Eu confesso que doeu saber que eu não estaria recebendo qualquer carta de ninguém, mas o pior foi sentir que cada vez mais a possibilidade de ele estar ferido ou... era maior.

- Oh, Bella... eu aposto que ele só é um idiota. Desista desse soldado, vamos enviar uma carta para um outro agora mesmo – ela tentou me alegrar.

Mas eu não queria outro, eu queria aquele!

Nós lemos juntas a carta que Alice tinha recebido. Ela negou, mas eu sei que Alice ficou desiludida. Acho que ela esperava por alguns versos e poesia, quem sabe uma flor? O seu soldado, o Cabo Richard Brown, era um homem de poucas palavras, mas muitos agradecimentos. Ele agradeceu Alice sua carta e pediu que ela enviasse algumas coisas de higiene básica.

Nessa noite eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquele soldado, então eu procurei no site sobre como contatar o tal sargento ou sobre alguma notícia mais alarmante, mas nada. Eu pesquisei sobre o Afeganistão e se tinha havido algum ataque recentemente, mas nada aparecia, então eu pensei em enviar um mail pedindo informações para esse site.

Quando eu já ia no meio do mail, minha campainha tocou me fazendo saltar.

Eu corri a abrir. Era o senhor Davis, meu vizinho da frente.

- Boa noite, Isabella. Desculpe incomodar tão tarde, mas só cheguei agora em casa e encontrei isso aqui que eu penso ser seu – ele disse esticando um envelope com meu nome.

Eu peguei delicadamente e meu olhar foi pro remetente no mesmo instante.

_Afeganistão_.

- É meu sim, muito obrigada – eu disse, meu sorriso crescendo de orelha a orelha.

Quando eu finalmente consegui fechar a porta, me sentei no sofá e segurei forte o envelope.

_Cabo Edward A. M. Cullen._

Esse era meu soldado?

Meu? Eu deveria chamá-lo de "meu"? Talvez não.

Então eu abri muito cuidadosamente, não querendo rasgar o envelope, mas falhando completamente. Desdobrei a carta e lá estava, em uma letra bonita e inclinada:

_"Querida Isabella,_

_Obrigado._

_Isso é o que eu realmente tenho para dizer._

_Muito Obrigado._

_Não, eu não fiquei ferido e não, sua primeira carta não me assustou. Acho que eu só sou um idiota teimoso que não quis ler sua carta durante algum tempo, mas acredite, eu me arrependi por ter demorado tanto tempo para abrir aquele envelope._

_O que eu posso dizer?_

_Meu nome é Edward Cullen. É minha primeira vez no Afeganistão e eu realmente gosto do que estamos fazendo aqui, preenche meus ideais._

_Eu deveria falar mais sobre quem eu sou?_

_Sou péssimo escrevendo, então por favor entenda se essa carta parecer meio sem sentido. Eu só quero agradecer muito você. Meus pés estão agradecendo também. Você sabe quanto tempo eu estou usando as mesmas meias? Tempo demais. Não que eu não lave elas, mas eu sou um homem, tudo fica mal lavado de qualquer forma. Então, suas meias quentes e macias chegaram e eu sinto que caminho sobre nuvens agora. Isso realmente trouxe conforto. Obrigado._

_Eu deveria agradecer seus doces? Porque eu nem tenho palavras para descrever como eles derreteram em minha boca. Muito bom!_

_Tudo muito bom!_

_Mais que tudo, eu quero agradecer sua preocupação e suas cartas. Eu já li um milhão de vezes e tenho certeza que lerei sempre que der um tempo para isso. É bom ter algo para ler antes de dormir. Você dorme melhor sabendo que existe alguém aí que sabe que você existe e, de alguma forma, se preocupa._

_Meu sargento costuma dizer que uma carta pode deixar um sorriso no rosto de um soldado por uma semana. Eu lhe garanto que ele está errado. Meu sorrido durará bem mais que uma semana._

_Sobre sua questão sobre mantimentos: não quero pedir nada a você, só continue enviando cartas, você não sabe o quanto isso significa. Você me dá um pouco de casa. Obrigado._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Cabo Edward A. M. Cullen."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Pessoas lindas, é **MUITO IMPORTANTE LER ISTO**!

Eu preciso esclarecer uma coisa. Nas reviews ao meu primeiro capítulo, houve uma leitora que falou de plágio. Acusando a autora paulahalle de plagiar Letters To My Soldier. A ideia nem faz sentido, já que a fic dela está terminada e a minha começou agora. Se alguém estivesse plagiando, esse alguém seria eu.

Eu falei com a Paula e discutimos o assunto. Eu li a fic **MARAVILHOSA** que ela escreveu e que se chama Destinados ao Amor (http(dois pontos)/fanfiction(ponto)com(ponto)br/historia/341 105/Destinados_Ao_Amor/) e ela leu o primeiro capítulo de Letters To My Soldier e me garantiu que não se sente plagiada.

Então penso que esse assunto estará arrumado

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Patricia**: Oi, esse soldado é encantador sim. Pelo menos, eu estou achando esse Edward um doce. Aliás, você vai entender melhor Edward no próximo capítulo. Estarei esperando uma review sua me dizendo se achou Bella encantadora também ;) Beijo!

**Guest** que me deu o link da fic da Paula: Oi, antes de mais obrigada pelo link, porque eu não tinha encontrado aqui no fanfiction e nem tinha lembrado de procurar no Nyah. E sim, o ponto de vista aqui é diferente, mas a verdade é que vai haver coisas parecidas nas fics. Enfim, a temática é igual, mas a história será diferente. Garanto. Obrigada pela review. Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Beijo!

**Larissa Swan**: Oi, é normal não ter encontrado a fic, porque ela só está publicada no Nyah. Aliás, passa lá, se você gostou dessa temática, vai amar a fic da Paula. Não se revolte, as coisas estão todas resolvidas agora. Obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que goste da fic. Beijo!

**Co0kie**: Oi, primeiro que tudo: amei seu nome! Pronto, ja disse! Depois, fico feliz que tenha gostado. E viu só? Postei logo. As publicações ficarão mais espaçadas depois, só publiquei hoje para resolver logo esse problema, mas ainda assim postarei frequentemente. Beijo!

** : **Oi, fico feliz que vá acompanhar e que tenha gostado. Depois me diga o que achou desse capítulo. Beijo!

**NessieDawson:** Oi, nossa eu estou ficando boa em sinopses! Uma vez eu escrevi uma fic e uma leitora me disse para mudar a sinopse porque a fic era muito melhor do que parecia. Acho que estou melhorando! Obrigada. Beijo!

**Aninha Flavia**: Oi, que bom que gostou do começo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijo!

**Guest**: Oi, acho que já respondi sua fic lá em cima. Mas ainda assim, eu queria dizer que agradeço muito sua review e não pense que não gostei de recebê-la. Críticas são sempre bem vindas e foi ótimo saber que poderia haver um problema de plágio logo no inicio da fic, porque se tivesse se confirmado a fic sairia do ar cedo e não haveria tantos problemas. Obrigada! Beijo!

**Ana Sousa**: Oi, amei sua review! Foi minha preferida! Eu amo essa temática também. Espero que goste desse ponto de vista do Edward. O próximo capítulo será narrado por ele e ajudará a entender melhor como é estar no meio da guerra. Você pode ajudá-los sim! E eles são pessoas incriveis que têm muito para nos ensinar. Beijo!

**P. Bruce:** Oi, não fique sem palavras! Eu quero ler muitas reviews suas. Que bom que gostou do tema. Espero que continue fã depois desse capítulo! Beijo!

**Maraisa Oliveira**: Oi, não sabe o quanto eu gosto de saber que te comovi logo no primeiro capítulo. É um tema difícil, muito sensível, mas é lindo. Espero que goste. Beijo!

Além disso, fantasminhas que favoritaram e seguiram a fic, se acusem e me deixem saber o que acharam disso tudo:

**AndrezzaF, Daiane Farias, LuizaMuller, Nessa Schiavi, Thaisa Cullen, Vanessa, Vatuzi, Beatriz Swan, Jaqueline bc, Vailda, Jenni A.S.M., Manu matos, NessieDawson, RafaStew, Blondehale, Dria8820, Nicole2712, Suhbrandon1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

As coisas por aqui estavam se complicando, mas normalmente era assim. Depois de algum tempo mais calmo, as coisas sempre voltavam a ficar complicadas e estranhas.

Há dois dias, um homem bomba se matou no centro de Maidan Shahar, a cidade perto de onde estamos acampados. Eles sempre escolhem o centro por ser bem mais populoso.

Nossa missão aqui é garantir que ataques como esse não acontecem, mas por vezes é praticamente impossível. Dessa vez, nenhum civil morreu, o que costuma acontecer na maioria das vezes. Mas 2 soldados morreram, assim como 12 civis ficaram feridos... 1 deles é uma criança.

Os soldados que morreram não são do meu grupo, mas eu conhecia um deles. Um cara novo por aqui. Outro dia nos cruzámos pelas ruas durante a patrulha e ele me pediu uma bala.

- Minha garotinha sempre envia para mim, mas o correio está atrasado, você sabe como é – disse – Quando chegar eu te dou uma das que minha filha me envia.

Ele nunca me deu essa bala, porque dois dias depois sua cabeça estava pousada sobre a terra das ruas de Maidan Shahar e seus olhos estavam abertos e vidrados. Hora da morte: vinte cinquenta-três ou 20h53 para os civis.

Eu deveria ficar chocado com isso, mas não está me atingindo tanto como no início. E isso é o mais assustador.

Depois desse dia, as patrulhas têm sido mais apertadas e duradouras. Nós temos um emprego de 24h por dia e 7 dias por semana aqui. O Sargento Hurley está levando esse horário muito a sério. Talvez porque houve mais 3 ameaças desde há dois dias, o que é realmente um grande número para uma cidade tão pequena.

Meu turno acaba em 3h e McCarty estará me substituindo enquanto eu tiro 2h para dormir e depois volto à patrulha do outro lado da cidade. É, nós estamos precisando de mais pessoas por aqui para segurar uma arma e observar os outros.

Observar é algo que você simplesmente aprende por aqui, normalmente você aprende da pior forma. Eu diria que é difícil me apanhar de surpresa nesse momento. Meus olhos estão abertos. Meus ouvidos estão alerta. Mais alguns meses e talvez eu poderei cheirar pessoas se aproximando.

Mas observar não é só olhar, é ver.

Você aprende a ver aqui, por vezes mais do que você gostaria. Você aprende a ver os machucados nas mãos de uma mulher quando ela passa por você com uma sacola em suas mãos que é demasiado pesada para seu corpo pequeno, você aprende a ver crianças brincando com armas em vez de carrinhos e você aprende que aqui você vai ver muito mais expressões tristes e assustadas do que felizes.

Eu não lembro a última vez que eu vi alguém sorrindo genuinamente. Sinto falta de ver gente chorando de tanto rir.

Entretanto meus olhos estão pesando cada vez mais por ser de madrugada e eu não dormir desde o incidente com o homem bomba, mas graças a Deus, esse sono não está me tirando de meu estado de alerta, já que eu estou comendo balas como um louco. Açucar mantém seus olhos abertos durante mais um tempo e faz seu cérebro funcionar ao ponto de você ver, no escuro, que tem duas crianças no fundo da rua brincando de soldados. Um deles está usando um capacete dos nossos, muito provavelmente de algum dos dois soldados que morreu, já que ele está manchado com salpicos de sangue por fora. A outra criança é uma menina com cerca de 5 anos. Ela tem uma arma feita com cartão. É usual encontrar crianças com esse tipo de _brinquedo_. Ela está fingindo atirar enquanto o menino se esconde entre os destroços dos carros que arderam durante o incidente. Até que ela se move mais rápido que ele e acaba por disparar acertando sua cabeça.

- _Headshot_ – ela grita.

Por aqui as crianças vão aprendendo algumas palavras com os soldados ou simplesmente as ouvem quando alguém as grita.

O menino caí no chão de forma dramática, seu capacete rolando até longe de onde as crianças estão brincando. Ele permance assim durante algum tempo, o tempo suficiente para que a menina saia correndo e ele possa se levantar, pronto para um novo round em que ele a _matará_.

_Você se acostuma._

Eu repito essas três palavras em minha mente.

_Você se acostuma._

E de repente o Sol nasceu e McCarty está subindo a rua com sua arma em mãos, observando atentamente ao seu redor. Quando me alcança, acena com seu cabeça e eu o imito.

Mas meu turno ainda não terminou, preciso manter meu estado de alerta até chegar no acampamento.

Nas ruas ainda há destroços do incidente, assim como manchas de sangue e restos de roupas destruidas. Não há mais, porque os corpos, dois deles completamente desfeitos, foram levados por nós para longe. O corpo do terrorista deixado no _lugar do costume_ e os dos soldados levados para o acampamento. Eles viajariam para casa mais cedo.

Isso também é algo que você aprende por aqui. Voltar para casa mais cedo só pode significar duas coisas: ou você morreu ou está tão mal que não serve mais para nada.

Realidade... _você se acostuma_.

Meu corpo relaxa, só um pouco, quando meus pés cruzam a fronteira entre a cidade e o acampamento.

Withlock se cruza comigo.

- Cullen – ele diz.

- Withlock – eu respondo.

É como o aceno de cabeça do McCarty. Ou nós estamos muito cansados para conversar e dizemos nossos nomes ou acenamos com a cabeça, porque quem tira sua mão de sua arma, morre.

Mas você sabe o que eu digo... _você se acostuma_.

Minha tenda está numa das pontas do acampamento. Há caras armados em volta de toda a fronteira cidade-acampamento, então você pode dormir mais descansado, não muito, mas também, nesses dias você não dorme, só fecha os olhos e descansa. Tem homens gritando por todo o lado.

_Mais ameaças_ – eu penso.

Quando chego em minha tenda, descalço meus pés e me deito suspirando pesadamente.

Eu queria estar em casa. Minha vontade é tão forte que eu quase posso sentir o conforto de uma cama em baixo de meu corpo e o cheiro de uma comida gostosa. Na realidade, nem precisa ser tão gostosa assim... só precisa ser comida.

Outra coisa que você aprende: não comer durante turnos.

Comer inclui largar sua arma, então comer pode te matar.

Meu estomâgo fez algum barulho em protesto e eu peguei uma barra energética que Isabella tinha me enviado. Isso sim me fazia sentir mais em casa.

Então eu peguei suas duas primeiras cartas e as li de um ponta à outra, esse era meu ritual. Eu sempre lia as cartas de Isabella antes de dormir.

No final eu sorri, me lembrando que todos esses turnos e essas horas nas ruas carregando uma arma em meus braços só serviam para deixar meu país, minha casa protegidos e isso era também deixar Isabella em segurança.

Coloquei minha arma sobre meu corpo e enrolei a alça em meu braço.

Outra coisa que você aprende: não largue sua arma, _nunca_.

E eu me virei de lado e _dormi_.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Cullen, acorde – ouvi alguém gritar, me chamando.

Meu corpo já estava acostumado e então eu me levantei rapidamente segurando minha arma, pronto para disparar.

Sargento Hurley.

Eu reconheci o homem em minha frente e relaxei.

- Sargento – eu disse.

- Cullen, correio pra você – meu sargento me disse me entregando um pacote e saindo.

_Isabella Swan._

Eu soltei o ar que não sabia estar prendendo, meu corpo realmente relaxou, embora meus músculos estivessem me fazendo sorrir como um bobo enquanto abria aquele pacote.

Dentro tinha um envelope, mais algumas barras energéticas, balas, coisas de higiene, mais meias, um pacotinho pequeno e um livro.

Eu sorri pegando o livro e sentindo o seu cheiro. Eu sempre amei o cheiro de livros, porque eu sempre amei lê-los. A textura pareceu estranha em meus dedos. Eu não via um livro há quase um ano.

Então eu peguei o pacotinho mais pequeno, que continha uma pedra branca com algumas partes mais escuras. Eu a peguei, senti sua textura em meus dedos e a observei. Era uma pedra invulgar e, eu diria, que não era bonita.

Então eu peguei o envelope. Guardando o melhor pro fim, eu o abri e desdobrei e carta em seu interior:

_"Querido Edward,_

_Antes de mais como você está?_

_Eu fiquei sabendo que houve um ataque no Afeganistão, mas é um país grande o suficiente para que você não esteja perto da cidade onde isso aconteceu. Espero que esteja na outra ponta do país e que esteja seguro. Ainda assim, me confirme que está bem, por favor._

_A essa hora você já viu o pacote e seu conteúdo. _

_Estou lhe enviando mais barras e balas, porque quero que se alimente melhor. Eu estaria enviando caixas com lasanha, perú e sopas se eu pudesse, mas nos correios disseram que demoraria tempo demais chegando aí e que passaria por zonas muito quentes e tudo estaria estragado quando finalmente chegasse, então coma as barras. Estarei enviando mais em outro pacote amanhã mesmo, porque eles têm um limite de peso nessas coisas. Ridiculo._

_Enviei mais meias também, porque você sabe... "homens deixam suas roupas todas mal lavadas". Aliás, onde você lava suas roupas? _

_Como você deve ter percebido, tem um livro também, porque você disse que gostava de ler antes de dormir e só tinha minhas cartas e eu não quero que fique lendo elas muitas vezes e que acabe notando que minha letra é horrível. Além de que esse autor do livro escreve muito melhor que eu. Me diga quando terminar, para que possa lhe enviar outro._

_O pequeno pacotinho tem uma pedra no interior. Ágata Dendrita é seu nome. É uma pedra da sorte que afasta os obstáculos e nos dá mais determinação. É minha forma de lhe pedir para que se mantenha determinado por aí e nunca perca seu rumo. Estará voltando para casa em breve, espero. Aliás, quanto tempo mais estará ficando?_

_Respondendo à pergunta em sua carta, é suposto falar sobre você sim! Me conte quem você era antes de ir para aí, me conte sobre como são seus dias e de tudo o que achar interessante me contar._

_Se quiser posso falar mais sobre mim também._

_Meu nome é Isabella, mas você já sabe isso. Eu prefiro que me tratem por Bella, porque eu realmente não gosto de Isabella. Tenho 21 anos, estou estudando enfermagem e moro em Washington. Fecho meus olhos quando ando em diversões e misturo meu chocolate no leite usando uma faca e não uma colher._

_Pronto, agora você conhece o principal sobre mim._

_Não se esqueça, enviarei um novo pacote amanhã para você, ou seja, amanhã você deve estar recebendo outro. _

_Coma o melhor que puder. O açucar vai manter você alerta em momentos difíceis._

_Fique seguro._

_Bella Swan."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Oi meus amores.

Esse capítulo foi uma forma de lembrar que isso é uma guerra. Pessoas morrem o tempo todo e, infelizmente, muitas deles são pessoas que nem sabem o que está acontecendo ou que só estão tentando ajudar.

**Mais uma vez, porque nunca faz mal relembrar, ANY SOLDIER, existe! Você pode aceder em anysoldier(ponto)com e não precisa enviar coisas, o que os soldados mais querem é receber cartas que os lembrem de casa. Uma palavra de agradecimento pode incentivá-los a continuar.**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**mandy(ponto)santos(ponto)357**: Oi, que bom que está adorando. Estou respondendo sua review ao primeiro capítulo. Dois vieram depois desse, o que está achando? Beijo.

**Catherine Menezes**: Oi, você se apaixonou? Ohhh *autora emocionada* Edward é uma criaturinha complexa, acho que qualquer um deixado num local como aquele sem ninguém seria desiludido com a vida também. Você acha Isabella meio doidinha, sério? Porquê? Agora respondendo sua segunda review: Ele é tudo o que ela precisava também, acho que ela está tão largada no mundo como ele, a diferença é que ela não está carregando uma arma e tentando sobreviver. Beijo

**Vatuzi**: Oi, eu preciso agradecer à Paulinha. Juro, metade das leitoras me dizer "foi a Paulinha que recomendou". *Autora sentindo o peso da responsabilidade aqui* Que bom que adorou. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijo.

**JhessyeK**: Oi, nossa... leitora esfomeada, é? Eu fico desesperada achando coisa boa pra ler também! Os erros ortográficos são um problema, fato! Quer uma dica? Procure mais fics nos perfis de suas autoras favoritas. Posso te dar o nome de umas autoras que eu amo de paixão, se quiser. Beijo.

**Mrs Fitsztephen**: Oi, nossa... seu nome é complexo! A fic da Paula é incrível, mas também não acho que tenha muito a ver, a não ser pela temática. A Bella é um anjo, já amo ela. Edward eu sempre amei! Beijo.

**monicaalexr**: Oi, que bom que está gostando. O que achou desse capítulo. Beijo.

**Co0kie**: Oi de novo, eu lembro de você menina do nome engraçado! Menina, roer suas unhas é feio, pare! Estou lhe dando esse capítulo lindo, espero ter mantido suas unhas em segurança por mais uns dias. Beijo.

**AndrezzaF**: Oi, não se preocupe, eu sou chata mesmo e fico querendo saber a opinião de todo o mundo. Eu sempre chamerei os fantasminhas à luz, na esperança que eles escrevam alguma coisa. Já amo você por ter comentado. Beijo

**carla(ponto)oliveiramachado:** Oi, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijo.

**Maraisa Oliveira**: Oi, você acabou de me deixar muuuito feliz. Antes de autora, eu sou leitora... daquelas que lê todos os dias. Eu sempre guardo o melhor pro fim. Nem acredito que você deixou minha fic pro fim, quanta honra :) Beijo.

**Guest**: Oi pessoa que não colocou nome na review. Estou postando mais e espero que tenha gostado. Beijo pra Portugal :)

**Ana Sousa**: Oi, eu já me apaixonei por ele, todo encantador! E menina, se eu algum dia não responder uma review, me mate, porque estou perdendo meu juizo. Sou leitora também, daquela que não comenta se a autora não responder! Beijo.

**vailda**: Oi, esse fanfiction é todo louco, não se preocupe. Eu também achei que minha fic era bem diferente de Destinados ao Amor, mas eu tirei minhas duvidas com a Paulinha e tudo ficou certo. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijo

**Bah83**: Oi, que bom que amou. Lê essa fic! Ela é muuuito linda, se precisar te passo o link. Beijo

Chamando os fantasminhas pra festa:** Aqua Chiba, Daiane Farias, Jana Mi, KamilaF, Lolitass, LuizaMuller, Natalia Lofreta, Nessa Schiavi, Thaisa Cullen, Vanessa, beatriz swan, jaqueline bc, vcmc, Isoka, Jenni A(ponto)S****(ponto)**M**(ponto)**, Manu Maros, , RafaStew, TinaCullen2, blondehale, dria8820, gby00, nicole2712, suhbrandon1, susucullen e...

Todas as outras 436 pessoas que viram a fic, mas não quiseram me contar como esse Edward é fofo.

Beijo gente, estarei postando em 3 dias, ou seja, Sábado!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

_"Querida Bella,_

_Eu estou bem. Infelizmente você está errada, estou patrulhando a cidade que foi atacada. Aliás, nosso acampamento fica no limite da cidade. Se você leu a notícia (que eu nem sabia que tinha saído no noticiário) então você provavelmente sabe que houve feridos e mortos. Fique descansada, estou vivo e inteiro. Mas dois soldados de um outro grupo morreram e além de 11 civis, uma criança ficou ferida. Não quero deixá-la triste, mas foi realmente um ataque inesperado que deixou muito caos na cidade e mudou nossas rotinas. Agora estamos patrulhando 24h por dia em toda a cidade, o que me deixa pouco tempo para dormir e comer. Graças a Deus eu tenho suas balas. E você tem razão, nesse momento açúcar é o que está me mantendo acordado. _

_Açúcar e saber que agora eu tenho alguém se preocupando comigo._

_Quanto aos pacotes que você me enviou. Eu recebi o primeiro ontem e o segundo hoje. Muito Obrigado. Não vou mentir, barras energéticas nunca são demais! Então muito obrigado._

_E o livro foi incrivel. Como eu te disse, estamos patrulhando muito mais agora, então não está dando para ler. Meus turnos são de 10h de patrulha, 2h de descanso, 10h de patrulha, 2h descanso. Então estou aproveitando minhas 4h de descanso diárias para dormir e comer suas barras. Mas quando eu começar, vou avisar você. Obrigado._

_Agora uma questão: Você realmente tentou me enviar lasanha, perú e sopas? Bella, você é incrivel! _

_Não pense que o limite de peso é rídiculo. A cidade onde estamos não está mais recebendo correio então alguns soldados vão pegá-lo na cidade vizinha. Existe o limite do peso para facilitar as coisas para nós. Se estiver interessada em saber: também existe limite de encomendas que você pode enviar no mesmo dia. Eu não faço ideia qual o limite, porque antes de você ninguém me enviou nada._

_Obrigado pelas meias também, mas não se preocupe. Não ficam muito bem lavadas, mas dá pro gasto. Se você visse meu uniforme cheio de poeira ficaria assustada. Onde nós lavamos nossas roupas? Bella, nós temos água na maioria dos dias, então você molha suas roupas, esfrega um pouco e fica bom. O cheiro não sai, mas o pior é a poeira e essa sai com água._

_A pedra... o que eu posso dizer? Nem acredito que você me deu essa pedra. Significa muito para mim. Eu a guardei em meu bolso e não estarei tirando ela de lá nunca! Vai ser como minha arma... nunca largar!_

_E não se preocupe... eu estarei voltando para casa, é uma promessa!_

_Aliás, agora que eu recebi sua pedra estou determinado a voltar para casa e a te agradecer pessoalmente, se você quiser e seu namorado não se importar. Aliás, ele não se importa de você me enviando essas cartas? Eu sentiria ciúmes._

_E respondendo sua pergunta: ficarei durante, pelo menos, mais 5 meses, mas esse tempo poderá ser alterado, porque se algo acontecer por aqui e precisarem de mim por mais tempo, eu provavelmente ficarei. E eu poderia voltar para casa antes, mas você não ia gostar de saber como isso poderia acontecer._

_Quem usa uma faca para misturar o chocolate e o leite? Isso é normal?_

_Sobre mim... tenho 25 anos, me formei em desporto antes de vir pro Afeganistão... e nunca consegui ouvir uma música até ao fim._

_"Pronto, agora você conhece o principal sobre mim."_

_Ficarei seguro._

_Edward A. M. Cullen."_

Eu terminei de ler a carta de Edward e sorri como uma boba. Era apenas a 4ª vez que estava lendo essa carta, mas eu poderia jurar já ter em minha memória cada palavra escrita por esse soldado.

Eu suspirei, relaxando a ruga que teimava em ficar em minha testa.

Edward estava bem.

O ataque tinha sido na mesma cidade, mas ele estava bem. Na realidade, eu estava ainda mais preocupada agora, porque ele estava nessa cidade. Mas ele prometeu que ficaria bem e comeria minhas balas porque o açucar o mantém acordado.

O açucar e _alguém se preocupando com ele._

Esse alguém era eu, eu sabia isso. E havia um sentimento estranho se formando em meu coração. Felicidade por saber que eu estava sendo importante para ele, de alguma forma. Tristeza porque só agora ele tinha alguém se preocupando com ele e esse alguém nem era sua família.

Mas eu me sentia... sei lá, eu me sentia tão bem depois de ler a carta de Edward. Tem alguém do outro lado do mundo, carregando uma arma e correndo riscos, provavelmente com mil coisas passando em sua cabeça e eu sou uma dessas mil coisas.

Eu estou tendo espaço na vida de alguém.

Respirei fundo e uma lágrima correu solitária em meu rosto.

Ele precisava se manter seguro.

Eu queria puder prendê-lo em uma bolha e impedir que ele saísse para aquelas ruas carregando uma arma.

Talvez eu quisesse prender todos os soldados nessa bolha ou talvez só Edward. Eu não sei, mas não quis ficar pensando sobre isso e então comecei a carta que enviaria a Edward:

"_Querido Edward,_

_Você não me deixou mais descansada depois de dizer que está patrulhando a cidade onde aquele ataque aconteceu, na realidade, eu estarei pesquisando notícias sobre essa cidade, a partir de agora. E respondendo sua dúvida: esses ataques não saem no noticiário, talvez porque eles não têm qualquer interesse econónimo. Mas devo avisá-lo que os ataques químicos à Síria estão em todos os noticiários nesses dias, talvez nossas tropas estejam indo para lá daqui a uns meses. Não sei do que ter mais medo: homens bomba ou ataques químicos. Prometa que vai se manter seguro..._

_Fico feliz que esteja aproveitando as balas que lhe enviei. E que o açucar o mantenha alerta. Quanto a esse alguém que está se preocupando com você... saiba que estou pensando em você a cada minuto e rezando para que nada aconteça. Não esqueça que prometeu voltar para casa. _

_Eu queria lhe perguntar qual é essa forma de voltar para casa mais cedo, mas sei que não irá me dizer, então apenas volte daqui a 5 meses para me agradecer pessoalmente pela pedra que lhe enviei. Não se preocupe, meu namorado não estará esperando por você, mas minha melhor amiga provavelmente estará, por isso quando vier me conhecer tente dormir mais do que 4h diárias... Alice pode ser uma criatura cansativa. Ela me cansa, na maioria dos dias._

_Aliás, isso foi sua forma de perguntar se eu estava namorando? Soldado, você precisa trabalhar mais sua sutileza. Não, não estou namorando._

_Sim, eu realmente tentei enviar comida decente para que você se mantivesse minimamente satisfeito. Não estou tentando engordar você para a ceia de Natal, fique tranquilo. Só o quero mais confortável. Por falar em Natal, o feriado está chegando. Acredito que o passará aí, mas como será? Haverá alguma espécie de celebração, mesmo que modesta?_

_Desde que você me explicou o limite do peso dos pacotes, eu tentei comprar coisas mais leves, mas você vai perceber que não deu muito resultado. Tem um limite de pacotes diários também? Preciso descobrir qual é, assim não sairei de casa cheia de caixas que não irei conseguir enviar para você. Sinto muito se antes ninguém lhe enviou nada. Estarei enviando o máximo possível para compensar os meses perdidos. Sua família nunca envia cartas para você? Me responda apenas se quiser._

_Quanto ao fato de você ser um homem sem jeito para lavar suas roupas: estarei enviando algo que vai facilitar sua vida. Use quanto precisar! Eu diria que você poderia me enviar suas roupas e eu as lavaria, mas a viagem demoraria tanto tempo que você teria que patrulhar a cidade nu pela maioria dos dias. O que pode não ser uma boa ideia... eu sentiria ciúmes._

_Pergunta importante: porque você não escuta uma música até ao final? Você não gosta de música?_

_Fique seguro._

_Bella Swan."_

Sorri enquanto dobrava a carta e a fechava no envelope.

Como é possível que Edward não goste de música?

Entretanto peguei a sacola que tinha cheia com coisas para enviar para ele e fui nos correios. Nessa hora sempre estava vazio então fui atendida logo depois que cruzei a porta de entrada.

- Oi – eu comecei pousando a sacola para a atendente ver – Outro dia eu trouxe uma caixa fechada e você disse que eu teria que abrir e tirar coisas porque estava muito pesada, então eu trouxe a sacola, aí a gente vê o que cabe.

A atendente sorriu. Eu não entendi se ela estava sorrindo forçadamente ou com pena porque ela sabia que eu era _a menina que tem que enviar coisas pro soldado_. Isso porque eu a apanhei me chamando assim na última vez que eu estive aqui.

- Certo, eu vou pegar uma caixa pra você colocar tudo – ela disse.

E eu esperei ela voltar, batendo meu pé impaciente.

Se ela demorar muito, passa das 18h e então essa caixa só seguirá amanhã e Edward terá que esperar mais um dia.

- Aqui – a atendente disse me mostrando a caixa e a colocando na balança – Me dê as coisas e eu vou estar verificando o peso.

Então eu peguei algumas barras energéticas e balas e dei para ela. Depois dei um pacotinho com bolinhos que eu mesma fiz, já que Edward queria se sentir mais em casa. Bolinhos caseiros devem ser uma boa ideia, não é?

- Você não pode enviar isso – a atendente disse – É proibido enviar coisas caseiras, porque tem o problema da segurança.

Não, era proibido enviar coisas caseiras se fosse a primeira vez, porque aí quem sabe você não estaria enviando algo envenenado. Tem gente pra tudo.

- Eles podem seguir, não se preocupe. Se quiser posso lhe mostrar o regulamento onde diz que isso pode seguir, eu tenho aqui... – informei, procurando o maldito papel em minha bolsa.

- Não precisa, os bolinhos serão enviados – disse e fez sinal que eu lhe desse mais coisas.

Eu lhe entreguei um potinho de Nutella, porque Edward merece comer chocolate e outro dia ela disse que se eu enviasse chocolate, ele estaria derretendo, então... esse já está derretido.

- Nossa, isso vai pesar muito – ela comentou – É vidro!

Eu segurei minha respiração.

- Ok, não atingiu o limite ainda, continue – ela disse.

Soltei o ar sorrindo.

E lhe passei uma caixa de OMO para que Edward pudesse tirar a poeira e o cheiro de seu uniforme. Quando eu entreguei, ela me olhou confusa, mas eu sorri orgulhosa, porque _eu_ sei que Edward precisa disso! Estou sendo infantil? Não é como se eu estivesse jogando de _eu tenho um soldado e você não_, mas... a verdade é que eu tenho.

- Ok, bateu no limite. Sem mais coisas por hoje – ela informou.

Então eu só entreguei o envelope com minha carta e ela fechou a encomenda.

- Até daqui uma semana – eu disse e sai dos correios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi pessoas

Tudo bem? Então, esse capítulo é beeem mais leve que o anterior, porque achei que não deveria ser tão forte como o anterior. No entanto, o próximo será muito esclarecedor, digamos assim ;)

**Mais uma vez, porque nunca faz mal relembrar, ANY SOLDIER, existe! Você pode aceder em anysoldier(ponto)com e não precisa enviar coisas, o que os soldados mais querem é receber cartas que os lembrem de casa. Uma palavra de agradecimento pode incentivá-los a continuar.**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Patricia: **Oi, é triste, mas é a realidade de um monte de gente :( Eu acho que eles vão se ajudar um ao outro. Beijo

**Ana Sousa: **Nossa, duas reviews? Muito Bom! Essa fic decididamente é de emoções fortes. Aliás, mais está vindo. Só estou avisando, prepare seu coraçãozinho! Obrigada pelos elogios *-* Está deixando uma autora muuuito feliz! Está mais que desculpada pela acentuação! Beijo

**Co0kie: **Oi, guerra é muuuuuito complexo. Que bom que está gostando da descrição da fic. Eu tive medo que pudesse ser forte demais, mas estou recebendo um bom feedback então tudo certo ;) Beijo

**carla(ponto)oliveiramachado: **Oi, olha... eu nunca entendo quando não dá para responder. Acho que eu sou uma péssima leitora, eu faço toda essa cena de birra de menina mimada e não comento até ter uma resposta! Que bom que está gostando. Beijo

**Jana: **Nossa, vocês precisam parar de dizer que amam a fic... isso fica cansativo. BRINCADEIRA, acho que nunca vou cansar! Haha. Fique tranquila, essa fic já está completa, então não tem como ficar pelo caminho. Beijo

**AndrezzaF**: Oi, que bom que amou! Foi muito tenso mesmo, mas eu precisava escrever algo forte sobre isso. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijo

**Mrs(ponto)Fitsztephen**: Oi, foi um capítulo bem esclarecedor sobre como é a vida do Ed. Beijo

**KamilaF**: Oi, nossa que elogio! *Autora sentido a pressão gigante*. Haha. Esse projeto é incrível! Impossível resistir. Se precisar de alguma informação é só falar. Beijo

**MaluPattz**: Oi, essa fic é diferente mesmo, só li uma parecida e algumas ones. Os motivos são variados, acredite. Eu conheço um soldado que tem é tão patriota que chega a dar dor de cabeça! Mas eu concordo com isso, se são seus ideais, então deve

**Asuen**: Oi, nesse momento o importante é Edward sair vivo de lá, certo? A fic já está toda escrita, então acho que terá que esperar para descobrir onde essa Bella vai acabar se encaixando nessa fic ;) Beijo

**Bah83**: PÁRA TUDO! O que eu menos quero é leitora se sentindo mal! Mas você está certa, principalmente porque muitos desses soldados nem sabem os verdadeiros motivos para a guerra estar acontecendo. Formada em história? Nossa, deve ser muito interessante. Eu pesquiso muuuuuito sobre o assunto, super interessante! E está certa: os homens são uns idiotas! Haha, eu quero um Edward pra mim também. Outro dia estava assistindo Dear John... nossa, eu quero um desses! Beijo

**Tali**: Nossa, ele é lindo com esse sendo de honra e justiça. Amo homens de princípios, PONTO! Haha. Que bom que está gostando da estrutura e que ela passa a ideia desses filmes de guerra, porque você não tem noção de quantos filmes eu vi, de quanta pesquisa eu fiz para que essa fic saísse o mais real possível. A Bella é um anjo, amo ela! Beijo

**Jana Mi**: Oi, é uma situação tensa sim. E os moradores não ficam só 1 ou 2 anos, eles moram lá TODA a vida. Imagina as crianças crescendo nesse ambiente. É difícil imaginar a realidade dessas pessoas e dos soldados, realmente complicada :( Beijo

**Vailda**: Oi, seria interessante um Edward com transtorno de estresse pós-traumático! Enfim, algumas coisas ainda vão acontecer antes desse soldado voltar a casa, vamos esperar ;) Beijo

**pollyanna cullem: **Oi, olha só... você comentando e eu respondendo review! Nem precisa esperar que o capítulo saiu logo ;) Espero que tenha gostado. Beijo

**É isso amores, a fic estará sendo atualizada quarta, se tudo correr bem. Beijooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

_" Querida Bella,_

_Por onde começar? _

_Eu queria que você estivesse mais tranquila sobre como é viver aqui, mas a verdade é que não tenho como fazer isso. Então decidi que estarei contando a você como foram meus últimos dias e você poderá ver que é difícil por aqui, mas não é impossível._

_Três dias atrás, a situação se tornou calma e controlada. Meu grupo estava pronto para terminar nossa missão por aqui e partir para uma cidade mais a norte, até que meu sargento nos chamou e informou que estávamos saindo para as ruas de novo, porque havia reféns em um edíficio abandonado nos limites da cidade._

_Não foi bem assim que aconteceu, eu estava dormindo e de repente, houve gritos e gente correndo com suas armas e eu entendi que estava na hora de recomeçar._

_Você aprende que por aqui as coisas funcionam em ciclos: calmo, agitado, calmo, agitado..._

_Você se acostuma._

_Então minha companhia partiu para as ruas e nós assegurámos a segurança dos civis em redor, evacuando as ruas, mas sempre tem grupos de rebeldes._

_Não deveria me apanhar de surpresa, mas apanhou e, embora nada de mal tenha acontecido, eu me assustei com o fato de um grupo carregando pedras e troncos de árvores estar vindo em minha direção. Eu pensei em você e na promessa que fiz e então eu estou vivo para contar essa história nessa carta. Não vou lhe contar os detalhes, mas fique tranquila, alguns arranhões não vão me matar._

_E mais uma vez eu te prometo... estarei me mantendo seguro._

_Nós precisámos continuar, mesmo depois dos ataques dos rebeldes, já que os refens ainda estavam no edificio. Balas voaram, assim como pedras e algumas pessoas._

_Eu espero que você nunca tenha que se acostumar a ler isso em minhas cartas._

_Eu lhe contaria os detalhes sobre como nós conseguimos resgatar os refens, mas você me parece tão delicada... não estarei lhe contando sobre como tudo aconteceu._

_Apenas saiba que alguns civis morreram, alguns ficaram feridos, mas tudo está controlado agora._

_Eu pareço uma pessoa fria para você? Não consigo mais me reconhecer. Ainda lembro da primeira pessoa que eu vi morrendo e de como isso mexeu comigo. Agora tudo está se transformando em rotina e estranhos são os dias em que podemos relaxar e respirar fundo._

_Eu não estou lhe contando isso para que fique mais assustada, embora eu saiba que vai acontecer. Estou contando, porque sei que está pesquisando sobre a cidade e sei também que as notícias podem não ser totalmente verdadeiras, então agora você sabe como tudo aconteceu._

_Responderei sua carta agora._

_Estou pensando em você a cada segundo e rezando para que nada aconteça a nenhum de nós dois. Você pensa que só você está preocupada? Eu penso em você na maioria do dia. Quando não estou tentando entender como vou sobreviver, estou pensando em como você estará. Washington é uma cidade perigosa, no final de contas e você nunca sabe quando alguém vai entrar em seu apartamento sem ser convidado._

_Fique segura._

_Tente comprar um spray de pimenta. Essa merda arde mais do que deveria, acredite, eu sei do que estou falando. Então se o usar, me manterá mais tranquilo por aqui._

_Não acredito que está reclamando de minha falta de sutileza. Eu sempre consegui descobrir o que queria quando saia para a balada no tempo de faculdade. Se você prestar atenção, eu consegui essa informação de você também. _

_Graças a Deus você não está namorando, porque você sabe... eu tenho uma arma. Aliás, espalhe a notícia de que você conhece um soldado que tem uma arma, porque eu estarei atirando em qualquer um que tente ter com você algo mais do que deveria._

_Isso parece estranho?_

_Eu me sinto estranho escrevendo isso, mas esses dias eu me apanhei pensando cada vez mais sobre dividir você, caso existisse um namorado. Eu sempre sairia perdendo, já que estou nesse fim de mundo. Saiba que se eu estivesse do seu lado, não estaria resistindo ao meu charme durante muito tempo, Isabella Swan._

_Estou brincando Bella, não se preocupe... não sou um psicopata._

_O Natal aqui provavelmente é dia de patrulha. Não há tempo para sentar numa mesa e comer em família. Vai ser meu primeiro Natal fora de casa e, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, é o primeiro Natal que vou passar em família._

_Esses caras viram sua família quando você passa 24h por dia com eles._

_Não é algo difícil quando sua família é tão má que nem lembra seu nome. Minha relação com eles nunca foi a melhor, meus pais têm ideais diferentes dos meus e não aceitam minha personalidade, digamos assim. _

_Como é a relação com sua família?_

_Agora algo incrível: não lembro da última vez que um cheiro agradável saiu de minhas roupas. Isso é tão bom que chega a ser ê realmente sentiria ciúmes se eu ficasse andando nu pelas ruas? Eu poderia testar isso..._

_Quanto à música... eu amo música. Eu tocava piano antes de vir para cá, mas agora... é meio impossível. Sinto saudades de dedilhar algumas notas. _

_Ficarei seguro._

_Edward Cullen."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_"Meu Querido Edward,_

_Posso fechar você em uma pequena bolha pra que fique longe de tudo isso? _

_Me prometa que foram apenas alguns aranhões e que não está me mentindo, porque se estiver eu conheço um soldado que tem uma arma, você sabe... _

_Você está certo, eu não estou tranquila sobre como é viver aí e seus últimos dias me tiraram o sono. Sem brincadeira, como é suposto eu dormir sabendo que você está passando por tudo isso? Posso te abraçar quando vier pra casa? Posso te pegar no aeroporto?_

_Porque você e sua companhia não vão logo embora? Essa cidade me assusta, Edward. Eu sempre pesquiso sobre o país e essa cidade está em todos os lugares. Fuja daí!_

_Eu não sou tão delicada assim, mas não me conte os detalhes se não quiser que eu morra de ansiedade. 4 meses... será que poderei esperar?_

_Suas cartas me fazem chorar. Eu não quero você se acostumando com a forma como as coisas acontecem e se transformando em alguém frio. Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não acho que você seja frio, Edward. Só está passando por coisas que eu não posso nem imaginar..._

_Eu defenitivamente lhe darei um abraço quando chegar!_

_Lembre-se que prometeu se manter seguro..._

_Você realmente pensa em mim? Eu penso em você todo o dia. Hoje mesmo eu estava em minha aula apontando algumas coisas que meu professor dizia e, de repente, eu estava escrevendo seu nome._

_Isso deveria ser estranho?_

_Eu tento sentir que isso é estranho e errado, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se eu te conhecesse por toda a minha vida. Eu posso sentir a falta de alguém que nunca esteve por perto?_

_Meus amigos acham que estou ficando louca. E Alice tentou me arrastar pra uma balada ontem e me convencer de que eu precisa encontrar alguém, já que eu... enfim, por alguns motivos que Alice acha importantes. Porque eu só conseguia pensar em você naquele momento? Uma parte de meu cérebro gritava que eu não precisava encontrar alguém..._

_Vou parar... prometo que não sou louca._

_Eu comprei esse spray pimenta, isso realmente resulta? Eu não espalharei pra tudo o mundo sobre você. Eu sinto que se eu contar você se tornará mais real e... enfim, ainda parece como se você estivesse só em minha cabeça e eu pudesse esconder você do mundo. Parte de mim não acredita que você existe. _

_E para que fique claro, você não é nada sutil, mas conseguiu sua informação então tudo bem. _

_Edward... lamento dizer, mas seu charme não terá qualquer efeito sobre mim... Meu charme terá efeito sobre você!_

_Natal de patrulha? Como assim, vocês nem vão sentar e sei lá... brindar? Com água?_

_Quando você chegar nós poderemos ter um Natal atrasado? Eu faço isso o tempo todo. Sempre amei esse feriado, mas a data é tão má que eu precisei adiar, normalmente eu comemoro em Janeiro, mas já que estará voltando em Abril comemoraremos nesse mês. Se você quiser claro..._

_Oh, Edward... lamento que sua família seja díficil desse jeito, talvez você ainda possa encontrar seus amigos quando voltar. Tenho certeza que eles estarão esperando você._

_Minha família é Alice. Nada mais a dizer sobre isso._

_Eu acho música lindo, embora eu nunca tenha aprendido a tocar qualquer instrumento e Alice jure que minha voz é tão má que se eu cantar, os vidros vão partir. Segundo ela, minha voz é fininha. _

_Pensando nisso, eu não quero que oiça minha voz nunca. Ainda poderemos nos comunicar por cartas quando nos conhecermos? _

_Queria puder adormecer com você tocando piano._

_Fique seguro._

_Bella Swan."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_"Minha Charmosa Bella,_

_Se você estiver dentro dessa bolha onde quer me fechar, então pode fazer o que você quiser._

_Eu prometo que foram apenas alguns arranhões e, quem sabe, algo mais, mas nada sério. Prometo. Você conhece um soldado, é? Deveria convidá-lo pra jantar quando ele voltar pra casa, eles sempre comem mal enquanto estão servindo seu país. Chame ele pra sair. Eu aprovaria isso! Sabe... eu conheço essa enfermeira incrível, estou pensando em convidar ela pra sair quando eu deixar esse fim de mundo, mas tem tanto tempo que não estou em um encontro com alguém, acho que perdi o jeito. Algum conselho?_

_Ela perguntou se podia me abraçar e me pegar no aeroporto... nossa, eu poderia ter gritado no momento em que eu li isso. Definitivamente, ela não só pode como eu ficarei sonhando com esse momento._

_Bella, eu queria poder te dizer que minha companhia estaria se mudando e seguindo pra outra cidade, mas nós estaremos ficando até ser necessário. Me perdoe estar lhe dando essas notícias, mas eu prometi que vou ficar seguro, então cumprirei minha promessa. Lembra que estou usando a pedrinha que me deu? Aquela que afasta os obstáculos? Então... estarei seguro. São apenas 3 meses e 2 semanas._

_Nossa, contar o tempo torna tudo mais demorado..._

_Eu não quero que você chore com minhas cartas, isso me deixa triste também. E eu já lhe disse, eu penso em você em cada momento do dia e, quando não estou pensando em você, estou pensando em suas cartas. _

_Você escrevendo meu nome quando está distraida, só prova que você pensa em mim também._

_Isso não pode ser estranho! Não tente sentir que é. _

_Eu sinto sua falta e nunca a conheci. Falta de seu sorriso que eu nunca vi, seu cheiro que eu nunca senti, sua voz que eu nunca ouvi... _

_Eu quero tanto conhecer essa menina louca que fica enviando cartas para quem ela nunca viu._

_Se seus amigos acham que está ficando louca, talvez nós estejamos ficando loucos juntos. _

_Diga a Alice pra parar de arrastar você pra conhecer alguém. Eu ensinei você como é: diga que conhece um soldado que tem uma arma. Não interessa se esses motivos são importantes, diga a ela que você pode esperar por mais 3 meses e 2 semanas._

_Você esperaria?_

_Porque eu existo sim, não só em sua cabeça. Eu queria poder provar agora mesmo que sou de carne e osso, mas estou tão longe que provavelmente sou apenas de papel e tinta pra você. Me espere e provarei que sou mais que isso._

_Minha Bella... eu estou sentido seu charme por carta, imagine quando a vir. _

_Nós podemos adiar todos os feriados que você quiser. Quer comemorar o Natal, a Páscoa, o Carnaval tudo junto? Nós comemoraremos! Porque você faz isso? Dezembro não parece bom pra você?_

_Bella, minha família nunca interessou. Mas sua família... o que tem eles? Porque só Alice é sua família?_

_Eu posso apostar que sua voz é linda e não, não poderemos nos comunicar por cartas. Lamento, mas a primeira coisa que eu vou querer além do abraço prometido, é ouvir sua voz. Estou sonhando com esse momento..._

_Seria estranho se eu estivesse me apaixonando por você? Talvez eu esteja._

_Ficarei seguro._

_Seu Charmoso Edward Cullen."_

___*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Olá minhas flores, hoje falarei mais do que o normal, porque teve muita gente me perguntando como funcionava o projeto **ANY SOLDIER**. Vou explicar muito por alto, se alguém tiver mais alguma dúvida, pode me perguntar nas reviews ou por MP. É o seguinte, quando você abre o site, deve ir até Where To Send? e escolher um dos MUITOS soldados. Vocês podem ler aquilo que eles escreveram e decidir qual preferem. Depois você carrega onde diz "Click HERE to request the complete address" e eles enviarão para seu mail o endereço daquele soldado. Não estranho o fato de ser diferente, eles não moram em uma casa com um número de porta e nome de rua. Vocês só podem escrever a morada que vos é dita. NADA MAIS. Em seguida, é só enviar ;) Vocês podem escrever cartas em computador, mas eles gostam de cartas escritas à mão. E TODAS as pessoas de TODOS os países podem enviar cartas sem qualquer problema. Não tenham medo se o inglês que vocês usam não é o mais correto, eles ficariam feliz até se você enviasse a carta em chinês! Escreva seu melhor inglês, ou traduza no google tradutor o melhor que der.

Para terminar e para quem ficou interessado: **ANY SOLDIER, existe! Você pode aceder em anysoldier(ponto)com e não precisa enviar coisas, o que os soldados mais querem é receber cartas que os lembrem de casa. Uma palavra de agradecimento pode incentivá-los a continuar.**

Eu ia postar novo capítulo só amanhã, mas 64 review em 4 capítulos me parece um ótimo número para publicar mais rápido ;)

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**EduardaCipriani: **Oi, minha flor. Fico feliz que essa fic esteja mexendo com você, ela é minha forma de alertar as pessoas de que esses soldados existem e que nós devemos ajudá-los da melhor forma possível. Como leu ali em cima, pode enviar a carta sim, mesmo que seja do Brasil. Pode enviar em qualquer correio, a primeira carta que enviei foi apenas uma carta, não enviei coisas, então enviei em correio normal. O preço é pequeno, não lembro quanto é. Mas se estiver pensando em enviar coisas, pergunta nos correios qual o país mais barato para enviar encomendas. Se você entrar no site e escolher Where To Send e depois onde diz Vies Contact Sorted By escolher Country They Are In Now, você pode ver os países onde todos os soldados estão, ESCOLHA O MAIS BARATO. Eu não liguei para isso e acabei escolhendo o Afeganistão que é tipo o mais caro de todos! Enfim, beijoo. Se precisar de mais alguma informação, me diga ;)

**Vivi-vivi:** Oi, esse Edward é a fofura em pessoa. Olha ele MEGA fofo nesse capítulo. Confessando estar se apaixonando *-* ohhh. A guerra é... a guerra, nós não temos como alterar isso e a paz parece nunca chegar :( Essas coisas que a Bella envia são coisas que os soldados reais pedem! Estou feliz que esteja gostando e torcendo por eles, eu também estou!. Beijo

**Catherine Menezes: **Oi, esse capítulo foi exatamente isso. Foi esse meu objetivo, eu precisava lembrar vocês que isso É uma guerra e pessoas morrem todos os dias. Acredite que tem tanta gente sofrendo lá fora, não só porque é um perigo, mas porque muita gente, mais do que você imagina, não recebe nada de casa, nem uma carta. O que custa pra nós enviar essa carta? Se precisar de alguma informação é só dizer ;) É... talvez você tenha razão e essa Bella seja louca. Você verá Bella não tão descontraída no próximo capítulo ;) Beijo.

**Jana**: Oi, pode se repetir as vezes que quiser! Eu sou esse tipo de leitora também, por isso que eu sempre faço os capítulos mais pequenos, mas postados mais rapidamente ;) Não vou responder sua pergunta, mas há emoções fortes no próximo capítulo. Beijo

**Manu matos:** Oi, olha aqui como eu postei a fic na terça! Viu só? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijo

**Tali: **Oi, não posso? Posso sim! Assim eu tenho certeza que você volta :) Bem, esses flertes não foram tão discretos assim. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios :) Beijo

**Jana Mi:** Oi, eu amo todas as cartas deles. Eu diria: "ahh, ele não ouve até ao fim porque é louco", mas isso é uma mania minha que acabei passando para esse personagem, então... O OMO é algo que os soldados reais pedem MUITO, por isso que essa Bella enviou isso também. É uma fic, tudo inventado, mas falando de problemas reais de pessoas reais. Beijo

**MaluPattz:** Oi, ele significa muito pra ela, acho que significa mais do que ela tem noção, por isso quando ela se preocupa com ele, a culpa é muito pela forma como ele a trata também, mas sim... ela é altruísta. Beijo

**Ra:** Oi, que bom que amou essa Bella louca! Beijo

**Vaila:** Oi, esses dois são loucos! E Edward não foi nada sutil perguntando sobre o namorado de Bella. Acho que ele precisa ir na balada pra aprender mais sobre isso :) Sim, ela enviou OMO. Nossa, todas vocês ficaram chocadas com isso. É um pedido muito normal de se ler em cartas de soldados reais. Espero que a ansiedade tenha sido boa e que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijo

**Vivi-vivi:** Oi, é verdade: eles só voltam ou mortos ou quando já não são úteis para a guerra. Nossa, essa Bella cometeu um erro grava, amaciante é muuuuito importante! hahaha. Todo o mundo ama nutella, acredite! Eu fico muito feliz quando leio alguém dizendo que ama a afic, sério. *-* Que emoção! Beijo

**KellyKarina:** Oi, que bom que adorou! Esse Edward tem uma indiretas meio óbvias, maaaas... ok! Beijo

**AndrezzaF:** Oi, o Edward é completamente sozinho no mundo. Quer dizer, ele tem família, mas a relação é muito má. A Bella foi um brilhinho na vida desse soldado. Que bom que amou! Beijo

**Bah83:** Oi, eu quero deitar e fazer cafune também. Nosso soldado merece! O banho é uma prioridade, mas o cafune é ótimo também. Beijo

**Co0kie:** Oi, os dias prováveis para postar são 3-4 dias depois do capítulo anterior, mas normalmente no finalzinho do que escrevo, depois de responder reviews, eu digo em que dia vou postar. Que bom que adorou. Beijo

**Pollyanna Culle:** Oi, que bom que gostou. E nem demorei a postar esse novo. O que achou? Beijo

**Patricia:** Oi, atendente chata? Chata sou eu, essa aí é o demónio! E pode continuar feliz, estarei respondendo todos as reviews ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. Beijo

**Guest da MEGA REVIEW:** Oi guest que tem muita preguiça de escrever o nome, mas que escreve a review mais WOW de sempre. AMEI sua review. Ler as duas cartas em um só capítulo realmente pode mudar a visão da fic. Esse novo capítulo tem 3 cartas, então você provavelmente vai gostar. Eu amo esses pequenos detalhes nas cartas também. Os detalhes fazem a diferença. Eles têm uma relação diferente daquela muuuuito romântica. Acredite que o Edward que eu imaginei é um romântico, mas acima de tudo é uma pessoa espontanea e divertida, então eles terão sempre esses momentos leves, mas com muita preocupação à mistura. Mas imagine isso: ele está em uma guerra, a única leveza na vida dele é ela e Bella sabe disso ou ela tem uma pequena noção, por isso que ela entra nessas brincadeiras e tenta deixá-lo mais feliz. E eles não são excentricos, a mania de juntar o leite e chocolate com uma faca e de não ouvir músicas inteiras é MINHA, eu faço muito isso... passar minhas manias e carateristicas para meus personagens. Eu sou excentrica? Nossa, excentrico tem toda outra classe! É TOP! Não interessa se você fala horrores, amo review gigante! Beijo

**Guest:** Oi, você queria ver? E quem não queria? Todo o mundo quer, acredite! Beijo

Ufa... quanta review, acho que demorei 1h escrevendo isso tudo! Mas valeu a pena! **Beijos meus amores, estarei postando sexta ou sábado ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Dessa vez, eu demorei algum tempo para responder a _meu charmoso Edward Cullen_.

Uma semana tinha passado desde que a carta de Edward tinha chegado em meu apartamento e uma semana tinha passado desde que eu li a palavra "apaixonado" escrita em sua carta. Ele não disse que estava apaixonado, mas disse que estava se apaixonando, o que é praticamente a mesma coisa.

Como eu poderia responder a isso?

_Oh, Edward... eu estou tão apaixonada por você. Fuja e nos casaremos em uma igreja na Toscana._

Por favor...

Minha cabeça andava a mil nesses dias. Uns dias se perguntando se eu estaria me apaixonando também e os outros pensando em como responder a alguém quando você recebe uma novidade dessas.

_Meu charmoso Edward, também estou me apaixonando por você... seu charme foi irresistível._

Demasiado...

De fato, seu charme era algo irresistível. Até suas cartas tinham todo seu charme de letra fina e inclinada em papel amarelado e com um toque poético. Não, eu não estava avaliando o papel dessas cartas, mas Alice certamente estava.

_Edward, essa distância pode ser dolorosa, mas nosso amor será eterno..._

Meu Deus, essa foi a pior de todas!

Eu estava sentada no sofá em minha sala, há cerca de 3h tentando escrever alguma resposta que dissesse tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Na realidade, eu estava tentando escrever essa carta há uma semana.

Meus sentimentos estavam uma confusão, mas felicidade era um deles. Meu rosto estava ficando dormente com meu sorriso bobo constante. Ele normalmente aumentava cada vez que eu relia a frase de Edward, uma e outra vez.

Ninguém poderia me julgar por isso, meu coração sentia como se aquela frase fosse evaporar a qualquer momento e eu estava assustada, aterrorizada que alguma coisa fosse correr mal nisso tudo.

_Edward, se está apaixonado por mim como diz, volte para casa e me deixe verificar se se manteve seguro esse tempo todo._

Muito desesperado? Era assim que eu me sentia na maioria dos dias. Não estava brincando quando pedi a Edward para fechá-lo naquela pequena bolha. Eu o queria do meu lado o tempo todo.

Seria errado querer abraçá-lo e senti-lo contra meu corpo? Observar cada pedacinho de pele em busca do mais pequeno ferimento?

Seria errado sonhar em acordar do seu lado?

Talvez eu fosse toda errada ou talvez estivesse me apaixonando também...

- Me apaixonando – eu disse tentando entender como as palavras ficavam quando ditas em voz alta – Me apaixonando por Edward Cullen, Soldado Edward Cullen.

Eu sorri como uma colegial, sentindo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando disse seu nome.

_Edward Cullen..._

Suspirei e peguei papel e caneta. Estava mais que na hora de confessar tudo isso.

_"Meu Charmoso Edward,_

_Lembra de como foi difícil para mim escrever nossa primeira carta? Lembro de ter ficado mais de 1h sentada em meu sofá tentando que as palavras fossem verdadeiras e não apenas mais uma carta que cruzaria as fronteiras entre esses dois países idiotas que só sabem falar de guerra._

_Eu nunca pensei demorar tanto tempo para começar uma carta._

_Mas aqui estou eu, há uma semana, me sentando todos os dias por horas e pensando em como responder a você._

_Você disse que estava se apaixonando por mim..._

_Eu deveria ter saltado de alegria e chorado de felicidade? Ou deveria ter me sentido incomodada e desconfortável?_

_Nada disso aconteceu._

_Edward, você esteve em todos meus pensamentos durante essa semana e uma pergunta o acompanhou:_

_Eu estou me apaixonando também?_

_Eu não poderia responder a você uma semana atrás, porque tudo o que eu sabia era que estava assustada e confusa._

_Ao longo dessa semana, eu percebi que você me assusta na maioria dos dias. Não você... sua profissão. Deixou de ser estranho para mim essa preocupação constante e a necessidade de receber suas cartas._

_Você se acostuma..._

_Mas eu precisei parar e me acalmar por um tempo e realmente pesar os riscos de estar vivendo em um cenário de guerra. _

_Você diz que não quer que eu chore em suas cartas, mas como eu posso não chorar? Sabendo que a qualquer momento uma bala pode atravessar seu corpo e roubar você de mim, quando nunca consegui abraçá-lo._

_Eu quero você aqui, eu sempre quis. _

_Mas essa semana, eu me peguei pensando em como seria bom não precisar escrever uma carta e esperar duas semanas para saber como você está, como seria bom não esperar 3 meses por um abraço seu e como seria bom ter conhecido você na faculdade, em um daqueles dias em que fico correndo sem noção e pessoas tropeçam em mim. Nesses dias, eu peço desculpa por ser tão louca e continuo andando. Eu queria ter pedido desculpa pra você, talvez lhe pagar um café e descobrir que defender seu país não preenche seus ideais, que você preferia fazer voluntariado em um orfanato._

_Teria sido tão difícil isso acontecer?_

_Talvez muito difícil, talvez você não fosse meu Edward se isso acontecesse. _

_Você seria diferente, seus ideais não seriam os mesmos, eu nunca iria te chamar de _meu soldado_ e você nunca ouviria alguém o chamar com uma carta nas mãos quando você nunca recebeu uma. Seu corpo não teria cicatrizes de guerra, mas talvez tivesse uma tatuagem em seu braço. Você nunca usaria um uniforme, mas talvez usasse ternos cinzentos e gravatas vermelhas._

_Por alguma razão estranha, eu sempre amei tatuagens, ternos e gravatas e odiei guerras._

_Será por isso que você mexe tanto comigo? Você é tudo o que eu nunca imaginei querer e ainda assim eu te quero aqui do meu lado, o tempo todo._

_Será estranho estar apaixonada por você?_

_Fique seguro,_

_Sua Muito Estranha, Bella Swan"_

Eu terminei minha carta chorando silenciosamente.

Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen... Soldado Edward Cullen.

Porque eu não posso me apaixonar por meu vizinho? James é até bonitinho. Tudo seria muito mais simples, mas não... eu precisava me apaixonar por alguém em perigo iminente e com o cargo Soldado antes de seu nome.

Suspirei.

Porque as pessoas mais erradas são sempre as mais certas?

Nesse momento meu telefone de casa tocou. Caminhei até ele enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas nas costas de minha mão.

- Oi – eu disse.

- Bella – Alice gritou do outro lado – Precisamos nos encontrar. Você acredita que meu sapato quebrou na faculdade essa tarde? O salto partiu. Eu amava tanto esse sapato. Preciso comprar um novo, vem comigo? Ok, estou passando aí daqui a cinco minutos. Beijo.

E desligou.

Eu fiquei olhando o telefone e sorri. Alice Furacão me fazendo sorrir sem nem perceber.

- Tudo bem Isabella Swan, limpe suas lágrimas e sorria um pouco. Você está apaixonada, no final de contas. Isso é ótimo. Três meses não é tanto assim e Edward é um bom soldado, ele sabe se defender. Logo ele estará aqui e você o terá apertado em um abraço – eu disse alegre pra mim mesma.

Eu precisava de um banho e de uma boa balada para animar um pouco e superar essa semana trágica. Sério, pior semana que essa é impossível.

Meu telefone tocou de novo. Corri a atender.

- Se você quer um sapato novo, precisa me deixar tomar um banho antes, Alice – eu disse.

Houve silêncio no outro lado da linha.

- Isabella Swan – uma voz masculina perguntou.

Ergui minha sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Sim, sou eu.

A voz suspirou.

- Sou o Sargento Hurley, senhorita. Lamento lhe dizer, mas o Cabo Edward Cullen foi atingido essa tarde no decorrer de um ataque inimigo...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi pessoas, como prometido... mais um capítulo. Esse beeem pequeno, porque ele é a introdução para uma nova fase da fic.

Então, Edward não se ficou seguro, erro grave!

O que estou achando da fic? Está ficando estranho? Está ficando bom?

E mais uma vez, **ANY SOLDIER, existe! Você pode aceder em anysoldier(ponto)com e não precisa enviar coisas, o que os soldados mais querem é receber cartas que os lembrem de casa. Uma palavra de agradecimento pode incentivá-los a continuar.**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**KellyKarina: **Oi, que bom que gostou. Pois se dá vontade, abrace ele! Ohh, espere... eu queria também, mas não pudemos! Muito mal! Haha. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu tento passar todos esses sentimentos. E sim, o máximo que pode acontecer é atrasar 1 dia se houver algum problema. Beijo

**MaluPattz**: Oi, eles já estavam evoluindo há muito tempo, só precisava que um deles perdesse o medo e começasse com essas indiretas. Pense como um soldado: você pode morrer a qualquer momento, não deixe de dizer o que sente! Surtou? NÓS DUAS SURTANDO AQUI! Beijo

**Jana Mi**: Oi, um dia eu li que almas gêmeas de conhecem desde sempre, mesmo que nunca tenham se visto. Pensamento Profundo esse. Bella mora na cidade de Washington. Beijo

**Guest**: Oi, pessoa que não quis me dizer seu nome. Eu sei sobre o que está falando de ficar com cara de boba! Beijo

**Ana Sousa**: Oi, não precisa se desculpar não. A louca do correia só estava com aquela inveja básica, não se preocupe. Sim, eu escrevo pro Any Soldier, para duas pessoas, na realidade. Sim, já recebi bastantes respostas. Não, eu não me apaixonei por um soldado, mas ganhei grandes amigos e conheci pessoas incriveis. Sim, essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, tudo o que está acontecendo, aconteceu na realidade com um de meus soldados, mas menos dramático, claro e sem eu me apaixonar por ninguém. Eu enviei pedras da sorte, eu enviei nutella, meu soldado não tem familia e ele realmente foi atingido. Beijo

**Fantasminha**: Oi, tudo bem e com você? Você só precisa escolher uma pessoa da lista de nomes, pedir o endereço e enviar o que quiser. Acho que o limite de peso é 12lb. Você pode mandar a quantidade que quiser, só lembre que eles terão que carregar tudo, então tenha cuidado com isso. Não tenho noção do preço, porque estou vivendo em Portugal e aqui eles nem usam reais, então não sei :/ Beijo

**Jenni ASM**: Oi, desculpa escrever seu nome sem pontos, mas o site é meio lerdo e rouba eles. Que bom que está gostando, YEAH! Nossa, Médicos Sem Fronteiras é dose! E sim, as notícias demoram muito tempo pra chegar. Os piores dias são a seguir você enviar a carta (quando não pára de pensar sobre isso) e quando chega na hora de receber, sabe aqueles dias que você imagina que a carta estará chegando? então... péssimos. Espero que esteja tudo bem com seu namorado ;) Que bom que resolveu fazer parte do projeto, qualquer coisa que precise é só dizer. Beijo

**Guest**: Oi, muuuuitas massagens, ele merece! Sei onde encontra sim, só ia ser meio complexo e potencialmente perigoso. Encontrar o Robert deve ser mais fácil! Beijo

**Tali**: Oi, esses dois são divertidos. Como eu disse noutra review. Imagine que você é um soldado que pode morrer a qualquer momento, você não diria logo tudo o que sente? Eu diria! Inicialmente eu escrevi os detalhes do resgate, depois eu apaguei achando que seria muito pesado para uma fic romântica. Beijo

**Jana**: Oi, eu quero um também! Quando encontrar um, traga outro pra mim, por favor!

**Manu Matos**: Oi. Ohhh, obrigada! Querido John é LINDO! Haha, dessa vez não funcionou, desculpe! Melhor fic ever? Nossa, olha a pressão! Beijo

**AndrezzaF**: Oi. Nossa, hoje todo o mundo está querendo esse Ed. EU QUERO TAMBÉM! Haha, beijo

**Eduarda**: Oi, que bom que se apaixonou! Beijo

**Co0kie**: Oi, os dias passaram rápido? Haha, gostou do capítulo? Beijo

**Patricia**: Oi, foi fofo demais. Ele está na guerra e ele que está preocupado com ela? Nossa, eu quero um desses! Beijo

**Pollyanna Cullen**: Oi que bom que está gostando. O capítulo foi curtinho porque estará dando inicio a uma nova fase da fic. Espero que goste. Beijo

**Vailda**: Oi, nossa... você amou o capítulo mesmo! Então... ela ia dizer o mesmo, mas parece que ele nunca irá receber essa carta :/ Eu me emociono com esse mundo cruel da guerra também... um dia vai passar e sei lá, paz? eu gostaria de saber o que isso é. Beijo

**Estarei voltando na terça ou quarta. Beijoooo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Era um dia frio de Inverno, as enfermeiras corriam com medicamentos nas mãos, como se da própria vida se tratasse. Penso que seja o suposto acontecer em um cenário de guerra como esse, principalmente depois do último ataque.

Meu corpo Doí. Alguma enfermeira que eu não consigo lembrar o nome, disse que passaria logo. Eu sei que ela está mentindo, mas meu cérebro quer muito acreditar nisso, porque a dor é mais do que posso suportar.

_Uma bala a mílimetros do coração._

Sim, eu era um idiota com sorte, no final de tudo. Ou então o filho da puta que atirou em mim não tem tanta pontaria como deveria.

- Edward – ouvi alguém chamando.

Virei minha cabeça o mais lentamente possível.

_Doí._

Jasper estava me olhando, sentado em uma cadeira e sorrindo.

- Cara, eu nunca conheci alguém com tanta sorte – ele começou, rindo.

Eu ri com ele, mas doeu demais em meu peito e eu precisei parar. Então Jasper ficou sério e procurou alguma coisa em seu bolso.

- Sério, o que isso fazia em seu bolso eu não sei, mas que salvou sua vida, salvou. Aparentemente, isso desviou a bala e impediu que ela perfurasse seu coração – ele disse enquanto me dava uma pedrinha branca, lascada em uma de suas margens – No bolso certo, na hora certa.

Eu peguei a pequena pedrinha e passei meus dedos onde lascou. E eu lembrei...

"_Ágata Dendrita é seu nome. É uma pedra da sorte que afasta os obstáculos e nos dá mais determinação. É minha forma de lhe pedir para que se mantenha determinado por aí e nunca perca seu rumo."_

É uma pedra da sorte que afasta os obstáculos...

_Bella_.

Não lembro de outro momento em que meu corpo precisasse tanto de um abraço de alguém tão especial. Eu me sentia ridículo, parecendo uma criança precisando de colo, mas quem se importa? Eu queria deitar minha cabeça em seu colo e sentir seu cheiro. Suas mãos mexendo em meu cabelo e me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Eu acreditaria nessa enfermeira.

Eu a queria aqui, do meu lado, mais do que nunca.

Eu pediria desculpas por não ter cumprido minha promessa de ficar seguro, talvez ela aceitasse esse pedido. Eu queria que ela aceitasse.

Queria ir para casa, me enrolar em mil cobertores e ouvir a chuva cair enquanto sentia Bella do meu lado. Isso seria pedir muito? Eu merecia isso? Talvez não, mas quando eu fecho meus olhos, é tudo o que posso imaginar.

- Foi ela, não foi? – Jasper perguntou – Quem te deu essa pedra, foi ela?

Eu assenti e apertei a pequena pedra em minha mão.

- Ela sabe sobre você – ele disse devagar – O Sargento Hurley precisava avisar alguém e ela é a única escrevendo para você. Eu o ajudei a encontrar o número de telefone através do endereço, não foi tão difícil assim – ele sorriu fraco e então ficou mais sério – Nós fizemos o certo? Avisando sua Bella?

Eu não saberia dizer se isso era o certo. Eu não queria preocupá-la. Queria ter sido eu escrevendo para ela, explicando que tudo não passou de um susto, um grande susto, mas que agora tudo estava bem. Que eu fiquei seguro...

- O que ela disse? – eu perguntei.

Jasper sorriu largamente.

- Bem, você tem uma menina forte, sabe? – ele começou – Hurley não é o melhor dando essas notícias, mas ela se aguentou. Chorou, mas se aguentou forte. Ela é toda decidida também. Eu falei com ela quando ela pediu informações mais detalhadas sobre seu estado. Bella queria saber se você estava sendo medicado com uns remédios e me obrigou a perguntar a todas as enfermeiras sobre isso. Aparentemente, você não está sendo tratado corretamente, segundo ela.

Eu ri. Não porque era engraçado, mas porque pela primeira vez em minha vida, alguém estava se preocupando comigo e querendo saber como eu estava.

E apesar de toda a chuva que caia lá fora, eu me senti quente.

Olhei para Jasper sorrindo.

- Será que você pode ligar para Bella? Eu queria falar com ela – expliquei.

Ele hesitou por segundos e respirou fundo.

- Essa é a parte que você não vai gostar de ouvir – ele começou - Como eu disse, ela é bem decidida. Ela está vindo para cá... agora mesmo.

Eu sorri bobo. Isso era efeito do sedativo? Meu cérebro estava demorando muito tempo para entender as consequências dos atos de Bella.

Ela estava vindo para cá.

Como ela estava vindo para cá?

Meus olhos se abriram mais e meu sorriso bobo desapareceu.

- Isso é um cenário de guerra – eu disse – Como ela está vindo para cá?

- Eu expliquei isso – Jasper disse – E eu disse a ela que era praticamente impossível passar as fronteiras, mas você sabe que a fronteira com o Irã está permitindo a entrada e a saída de qualquer um. Eu não disse isso para ela, mas Bella parece inteligente. Logo ela descobre por onde pode entrar no país. É isso Edward, ela está vindo para cá.

Se o efeito do sedativo não fosse tão forte e eu conseguisse mexer meus braços e pernas, eu teria saído daquele hospital na mesma hora. Mas eu era inútil nesse momento, meu corpo não estava me obedecendo mais.

- Edward, se acalme – Jasper pediu, quando percebeu minha vontade – Nós estamos em Cabul, a situação está controlada por aqui. Além disso, Bella está viajando com medicamentos, talvez eles nem deixem que ela entre no país. Sabe como é isso de viajar com esse tipo de substâncias.

É... talvez ela nem consiga entrar no país.

Meu coração estava dividido exatamente no meio. Uma parte pedia, gritava que Bella não conseguisse passar a fronteira, que ela fosse obrigada a voltar para casa, onde tudo era mais seguro. Mas a outra metade... a outra metade gritava que precisava de Bella agora mesmo. Era uma metade irracional, mas estava vencendo.

Se eles realmente tinham me enviado para o hospital de Cabul, então essa zona é controlada. Há policiais e militares por todos os lados, muito mais do que estamos acostumados a ver. É uma cidade calma, não há tantos ataques...

Mas há ataques...

Bella nunca deveria ter saído de casa. Minha menina não está pronta para ver o que isso é. Isso é Cabul, mas ainda existem homens armados por aí e a possibilidade de ataques. Ela não está pronta.

- Eu preciso falar com ela – eu disse – Ela disse o número do celular?

- Ela disse, mas isso é complicado. Ela está cruzando as fronteiras, o celular pode nem estar funcionando.

- Apenas me deixe tentar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Só duas horas depois de pedir uma comunicação, é que eu a consegui.

Agora eu tinha o celular de Bella em uma mão e os números pareciam tornar minha menina mais real.

Eu disquei o número lentamente, pedindo que o celular estivesse funcionando e que minha voz não fosse a voz sedada que meu cérebro ouvia sempre que eu falava.

E aquilo que pareceu uma eternidade, provavelmente foram apenas segundos até que sua voz encheu meu coração com algo quente que eu não poderia explicar.

- Sim, quem fala?

Não era uma voz calma. Era uma voz apressada, ansiosa e curiosa. Mas ainda assim, era suave e preenchia cada pedaço vazio em meu coração como se nunca tivesse existido.

E eu nunca poderia ter me preparado para o que veio em seguida. Para a forma como tudo parecia ter se encaixado onde sempre deveria ter estado.

- Edward – ela disse baixinho, chorando – Eu estou tentado, eu juro que estou tentando chegar a você. Como você está? Só me diga como você está, porque esse aperto em meu coração não desaparece e eu só queria conseguir abraçar você. Me diz que você está bem, por favor.

Bella soluçou enquanto dizia tudo, se atrapalhando na maioria das palavras. E eu solucei também e chorei. Não porque Doía, não porque essa bala tinha penetrado minha pele ou porque pessoas estavam morrendo lá fora. Eu chorei porque eu a queria do meu lado agora mesmo e porque eu estava cansado de esperar e viver longe de onde eu sempre deveria ter estado.

- Eu tentei ficar seguro – eu disse

Ela riu, ainda chorando.

- Você ficou vivo, isso é o mais importante para mim.

Nós ficámos em silêncio depois disso. Não porque não havia assunto para ser falado ou porque não havia intimidade o suficiente para isso. Apenas entendendo e absorvendo a informação de que nós Dois existíamos muito além da tinta e do papel das cartas que trocámos tantas vezes.

- Eu vou conseguir, Edward – Bella acabou dizendo.

- Eu quero que você consiga – eu confessei, apesar de meu cérebro continuar gritando que eu tinha ligado para fazer Bella mudar de ideias sobre vir até aqui.

Mais algum tempo de silêncio.

- Você nunca respondeu – eu lembrei.

- Eu respondi. Quando você foi baleado, eu tinha terminado de escrever minha carta.

Novamente eu era uma criança curiosa, segurando forte o aparelho em minhas mãos. A expetativa de uma resposta fazendo meu coração bater mais forte do que antes.

- O que você respondeu?

Eu podia sentir Bella sorrindo.

- Fique seguro, Edward – ela me pediu, mais uma vez – Eu prometo que vou conseguir responder aquela carta enquanto você olha em meus olhos.

Eu soltei o ar, que não sabia ter em meus pulmões.

- Irã – eu disse – É a única fronteira que vai deixar você entrar no país.

- Eu vou tentar. Fique seguro, Edward... você é a única pessoa que eu preciso do meu lado agora mesmo, então... fique seguro – Bella pediu, mais uma vez.

- É uma promessa, eu vou ficar seguro, meu amor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi, meus amores. Lamento a demora, mas meu irmão mais novo matou meu computador e minha fic não estava gravada em nenhum outro local. Então eu precisei escrever de novo. Ou seja, estou postando no computador da minha mãe e escrevendo cada capítulo de novo. Enfim, a vida é uma merda mesmo.

Por isso os capítulos vão ficar mais demorados. Peço desculpa.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Catherine** **Menezes**: Oi, esse Edward é divertido e espontâneo porque é a forma de ele ser, mas também porque ele precisa ser assim para não deprimir com essa guerra toda. E Bella está apaixonada, PONTO FINAL. Ela demorou para entender, mas ela está apaixonado SIM! Aliás, os dois estão, por isso que eles conseguem ser tão leves um com o outro mesmo com essa guerra.

**KellyKarina**: Oi, eu sou má mesmo! Hahaha, não, eu não sou! Espero que a ansiedade tenha sido boa, quando você leu o capítulo novo ;)

**Tali**: Oi, exatamente... imagina que ele tinha morrido mesmo *impossivel eu matar Edward, mas ok* ele nunca teria confessado o que sentia e isso sim seria triste.

**Jana Mi**: Oi, mate a autora mesmo! Porque ela acabou assim e porque demorou para postar! Eu teria atirado nela, na hora! hahah. Esqueça a carta, quando eles se virem vai tudo ser melhor

**carla oliveira m**: Oi, não matei! Viu só? Ele está lá... vivo. hahaha

**Guest**: Oi, fico feliz que tenha AMADO TUDO (viu? eu fiz caps lock também ;)

**Manu** **matos**: Oi, eu não machuquei ninguém! Haha, fique tranquila, nosso Edward está vivo!

**Nicole2712**: hahaha, eu tenho muitos desses momentos também!

**Guest**: Oi! Eles não sofreram muito, viu? Os dois estão bem e seguros. Enfermeira particular? Você já viu ela levando remédios para ele, o que você acha?

**Bah83**: Eu não machuquei ninguém! Não morra não, ele está vivo e seguro! E eu não fui má!

**Guest**: Acho que já respondi sua pergunta no capítulo, mas é muito fácil saber o número com o endereço

**jana**: Oi, nossa... calma! Ele está vivo! Nunca recebi tantas ameaças em minha vida!

**vailda**: Oi, chorou? Meu Deus! NÃO CHORE! E não fique de coração apertado, ele está seguro! Que bom que está participando no projeto, boa sorte! Eles vão agradecer muito essa ajuda!

**monicaalexr**: Oi, não morra de curiosidade! Não quero minhas leitoras morrendo!

**AndrezzaF**: Oi, pois é... ele nunca soube a resposta dela! Isso é muito triste :/

**MaluPattz**: Oi, agora você já sabe o quão ferido ele está. Não se preocupe, ele está vivo, isso é o que importa.

**Co0kie**: Oi, eu voltei! Espero que tenha gostado

**Guest**: Parabéns pela 100ª review. Parabéns para mim também *.* Que emoção!

**pollyanna** **cullen**: Oi, espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo ;)

**Maraisa** **Oliveira**: Oi, não se preocupe, vou contar você como minha segunda 100ª review, ok?

**Catherine Menezes**: Oi, de novo (agora respondendo a review do capítulo 6). A Bella é bobinha e apaixonada sim, mas nossa situação dessas ela precisa pensar na realidade de tudo o que está acontecendo. Haha, adorei a parte que você implora par a autora. Fique tranquila e aguarde pelo resto da fic. Eu sou uma dramática por natureza, se prepare...

**Patricia**. OH MEU DEUS. Greve de reviews? NÃO! Não faz isso não. Ele está vivo, eu fui boazinha!

**joci**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;)

Meus amores, é isso. Estarei postando no próximo fim de semana, já que agora preciso escrever os capítulos todos de novo! Beijo


End file.
